fletcher chapter 2
by anikinz12
Summary: a girl named Fletcher meets harry styles from one direction. her friends mia,cc,julian and her sister skyler meet the other boys of one direction. louis tomlinson, niall horan, liam payne,and zayn malik.


**chapter 2**

"please please lets not fight!" the blonde said. each boy was pulling the girls and I back and out from under the shading tent and over to the large sandy hill. a good distance away from the man.

"im gonna sue you!" my sister yelled "dont think that i wont!"

"please dont!" the blonde said.

"we're not gonna sue anyone sky!" i sighed "please?"

the blonde smiled and nodded at my sister. "im niall, and these are my best friends louis,harry,liam and zayn" he pointed to each boy as he said their names. niall had a cute irish accent. well im guessing it was irish. he wore a dark blue shirt,tan pants with dark blue nike's.

"im Fletcher, this is my sister skyler" i said pointing to my sister. "and these are my best friends mia, cc,and julian" i dont know why i was telling my name to some boys we just met but for some reason they seemed nice, sweet...and cute.

"well...we're sorry for any trouble our director caused, he will be fired...hopefully." liam...that was his name...i think. im not really sure, i think i remember niall saying that. he wore a plain white t-shirt, tan-ish white-ish pants and white shoes. his hair had, justin bieber hair, taylor lautner,...and harry all mixed in one...it was awesome.

"what are you guys doing here anyways? movie or something?" mia asked "whats with all the camera's?"

"oh we're making a music video" louis smiled

"what song?"

"what makes you beautiful...heard of it?" the curly head- uh...i mean harry said

"i think i heard it on the radio once but im not sure"

"uhh...baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwelmed, but when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell you dont know oh oh you dont know your beautiful oh oh thats what makes you beautiful" they all sang. when they all sang together like that something told me they were special. i loved their voice.

"oh yeah ive heard it!" mia shouted smilling with joy

all the boys smiled as well. "so... you wanna meet the girls that are in the video?" louis asked

"sure" all the girls followed except me. "you comming?" skyler asked stopping to look back at me

"nah...you go ill wait here"

"you sure?"

"yeah...go have fun"

she smiled and continued to follow the boys. harry stopped and looked back at me then back at the boys "hey guys ill catch up later alright?"

the boys nodded and continued walking.

Harry jogged over to me and smiled "you alright?"

"yes...im fine" i snapped "just leave me alone"

he gave me a confused look "you dont seem alright"

"why do you care? who are you anyways?"

"im Harry...Harry styles" he smiled wide, which made me smile too. his smile was too cute. his dimples showed and his eye's shined. "and you?"

"Fletcher...Fletcer jonsen" i smiled at the ground and crossed my arms. "sorry for snapping at you Harry...im just kinda upset"

"why?" he seemed to be concered about me for some weired reason. "is it because my director slapped you?"

"no" i sighed and looked back up at him "it's because this beach was taken over by some...BOY BAND, this was the only place i could go to get away from the world...and now its ruined"

"o-oh im uh...so sorry...i didnt- we didnt know we're so sorry" he placed his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me "im sorry"

"well...you guys can stay until your finished here...thats fine but...please dont mess up the beach"

"deal!" he smiled again showing dimples. it was cute. i smiled back at him and faced the ground still smilling i kicked the sand a little.

"so..." harry said putting his hands in his pockets."hows life?" we both broke into laughter. another thing i found out about him was that he had the cutest laugh for a 18 year old boy wich made me smile at the ground again. he noticed my actions and smiled as well. "Fletcher?" he asked pulling out his phone. "can i get your number?"

it was hard to say 'no'. so i nodded and he handed me his phone. i pulled my phone out of my own pocket and handed nit to him. once we exchanged numbers we handed our phones back we smiled again at each other. "thanks love" he said running his fingers through his messy curls.

"anytime"

"come on Fletch! we're heading home!" my sister skyler yelled from a distance.

i sighed and smiled at harry "well it was nice meeting you harry...hopefully we see each other again?"

"we will..._trust_ me" he gave me a hug and smiled wide again. "bye Fletcher"

"bye harry" i turned to my sister and my friends and we began to climb up to huge hill leaving the five boys of one direction waving 'goodbye' in the sand.

***HARRY'S POV:**

"well she's attractive now isnt she harry?" loui said placing his hand on my shoulder and smirking at me.

i glared at him for a second before smilling and saying "oh shut it" i walked back over to our director and crossed my arms over my chest and the boys doing the same. "did you slap that poor girl?"

"yeah...i did" the bald man said not taking his eyes off his phone. "she diserved it"

"no she didnt!" i shouted getting everyones attention under the shading tent. "and last time i check...you cant slap a GIRL!"

he rolled his eyes and locked his phone "yeah...but she kicked me in the balls so...we're even"

"YOU STILL CANT SLAP HER!" i screamed slapping the back of his head making a slight smacking noise "are you gonna hit me now?"

he finally turned his head and said "no...of course not"

"and why not?"

"your one of the biggest celebrities in the world...i would go to jail and lose my job" the director stood and walked away

now... i was frustrated. i groaned aloud and walked off with my hand on the head. loui followed me trying to calm me down. "haz calm down"

"i cant loui! that jerk slapped Fletcher!" i stopped walking and faced him.

he gave me a confused look "who's Fletcher?"

"the girl i was talking to" i crossed my arms again. "shes a really nice girl loui"

"i bet... her sister was lovely thats for sure" he placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

i chuckled and shook my head. "good luck with that"

"thanks buddy" he placed his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head. "good luck with that Fletcher girl" he smirked and winked at me before walking away.

"I JUST MET HER! I DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" i said as he walked farther and farther away.

"whatever haz" i just _knew_ he had that stupid smirk on his face still.

i chuckled at muself before pulling out my phone and looking for Fletcher's number.

**Text: **

**to: Fletcher**

**new message: Hey .x**


End file.
